Prince John
Prince John is one of the main antagonists in Robin Hood: Mischief in Sherwood. He is voiced by David Nelson. He refers to himself as "Prince John the Terrible" in The Hypnotizer The sheriff calls him "My Lord" while Marian calls him your highness / majesty. Biography Prince John inherited his place on the throne as the new monarch after his older brother King Richard left to fight in the war. From this he gained an army of soldiers, a castle, and a lot of gold which he steals from the people of the county of Sherwood. Being a rather young Prince, he doesn't have much experience with authority. He is unable to tend to the needs of the helpless villagers. He cannot see any other way to solve a solution or a problem than his own ideas. Whether Prince John is involved in the activities of other villages apart from Nottingham or not is a mystery. However, one thing is certain: he only reigns to please himself. He will often raise the tax so villagers can pay him money whenever the chest of gold he keeps in the throne room of his castle runs short. Although he may not be a good ruler, he will use his authority to his advantage and prevent anyone from standing up to his wicked ways by threatening them with jail. Even his regent, the Sheriff of Nottingham, is too afraid to stand up to him. The prince is able to strip him of his title as Sheriff (his job has been taken on a few occasions). Prince John is not very popular with the villagers and the feeling seems mutual, he hates them too. But he has a despicable hate for Robin. Robin has always stood up to the prince and has almost never been in jail for longer than a day! He always manages to escape, and Prince John can never manage to catch him, even with all the guards he has. In season two of Robin hood mischief in Sherwood, King Richard returns home from war, making John relinquish the throne and his gold. This makes John extremely angry and jealous over Richard, and gives John a new goal of trying to oust his big brother from the throne. This leads to many failed attempts of getting rid of Richard and trying to steal his crown. However, Robin makes friends with Richard after saving him from a run away horse, so Robin keeps a close eye on Prince John, making sure none of his plans to get rid of his bother succeed. = Personality Prince John is a very greedy and selfish prince, who only cares about what benefits himself, and not others. He is very spoiled and loves gold and power and will not be happy until he has a lot of it. In the second season he is shown to become upset easily, be sneaky, and become very jealous of Richard. Appearance Prince Johns outfit is a red tunic, with a red, gold, and white cape over it, and white pants with brown boots. He is short and has blonde short hair, blue eyes, and is of Caucasian race. He also has a small brown mole on his left check. = Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cousins Category:Siblings Category:Ruler Category:Royalty Category:Villian